2,5 Hours Waiting For You
by Rhinompedo
Summary: Xiao Luhan menunggu pacarnya di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Pacarnya, yang sangat ia sayang namun terkadang ingin ia hajar habis-habisan, bernama Oh Sehun itu tak kunjung datang dan membuatnya menunggu selama 2,5 jam. Apa yang membuatnya menunggu sebegitu lamanya? Simak saja cerita ini HUNHAN; SHOUNEN-AI/BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Warning: This story contains shounen-ai/boyxboy. If you don't like or disagree with it, then you may click back or close button.**

**Pairing: Hunhan. Just Hunhan..**

**Rating: T, nyerempet ke M dikit**

**Words: 2K+**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Hunhan dan semua cast di sini bukan milik saya (kalau Hunhan milik saya pasti udah saya suruh mereka NC-an buat para fujoshi dan fudanshi /dasar mesum/), termasuk juga dengan mobil Aston Martin One- 77 yang dibuat oleh sang Aston Martin *eaeaea***

A/N: FF pertama yang baru di post di ffn. Mohon maafkan author yang pedo dan mesum ini kalau ada typo atau ada kata-kata yang kurang nyaman di hati readers. Oyap siapa tahu kalau ada readers yang engga tau, kata-kata dengan **Bold **dan _Italic _adalah pemikiran seorang tokoh.

2,5 Hours Waiting For You

Seorang namja bernama Xiao Luhan, atau yang biasa kita panggil Luhan, berjalan menuju ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. Kakinya berjalan melewati segerombolan anak lelaki yang sedang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang. Namun, sebelum Luhan masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji, ia mendengar salah satu anak lelaki digerombolan tersebut berkata,

"Ah kau ini, yang cantik saja diperhatikan!" ucap anak lelaki tersebut kepada salah satu temannya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lalu dengan segera masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji itu.

Maklum saja sih kalau segerombolan anak tadi menggoda Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut dengan kemeja biru bergaris yang dilapisi dengan _cardigan_dan celana _jeans_ yang cukup ketat. Ditambah lagi dengan _doe eyes__**, **__button nose_, dan bibirnya yang mirip seperti sebuah pitayang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan perempuan.

Luhan membuka pintu restoran cepat saji itu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lainnya membawa _folder_ dan _binder_. Luhan berjalan menuju _counter_ pemesanan sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia pesan. Mulutnya mulai dipenuhi oleh saliva saat melihat menu makanan di depan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan memutuskan untuk memesan paket Chicken Burger with Egg and Barbeque French Fries. Ia merogoh sakunya dan membayar pesanannya sambil menunggu. Saat seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya, ia kira pesanannya sudah datang. Namun, bukannya memberikan pesanannya, pelayan itu malah memberinya sebuah kantong yang berisi sikat gigi dan odol. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan kantong tersebut dan pelayan yang memberikan kantong tersebut.

'_**Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah pelayan itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa gigiku kotor? Aish, menyebalkan sekali...**_'

Selagi Luhan mengomel di dalam hatinya, akhirnya pesanannya datang. Luhan segera menyambar nampan yang berada di depannya—karena kesal dengan pelayan tadi—dan langsung mencari tempat yang kosong. Untungnya, tidak jauh dari counter pemesanan terdapat tempat duduk yang kosong. Di sebelah tempat duduk tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela yang langsung mengarah ke tempat parkir dan jalan raya. Luhan duduk sambil menaruh pesanan, binder, dan folder miliknya di atas meja. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya untuk sesaat, lalu mulai membuka kemasan makanannya.

'_**Eh? Dimana telurnya? Apa aku mengambil pesanan yang salah?**_'

Namun karena Luhan sudah terlalu lapar, ia langsung melahap makanannya. Dan kurang dari 5 menit, semua makanannya sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan teh yang masih sangat panas untuk bisa diminum. Lama-kelamaan, Luhan mulai merasa bosan. Ia menyalakan HandPhone nya dan melihat jam yang tertera di HandPhone nya.

'_**Ah, baru jam setengah sebelas.. Harus menunggu 30 menit lagi untuk bertemu Sehunnie..**_'

Luhan pun membuka bindernya dan membaca kembali cerita-cerita yang telah ia buat. Sebenarnya, pekerjaan Luhan adalah seorang penulis dan sutradara. Ia sudah menerbitkan buku-buku dan film-film yang sangat laku dijual bukan hanya di Korea saja. Namun, Luhan merahasiakan identitasnya karena ia tidak ingin kehidupannya menjadi mewah.

Luhan melanjutkan cerita yang masih belum selesai ia buat. Ia terus-menerus menulis tiada henti hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 11. Namun orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Luhan memutuskan untuk menulis pesan kepada Sehun karena ia mulai merasa khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun.

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

Sehuna kau dimana? Kenapa masih belum sampai? Apa terjadi sesuatu kepada mu?

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tadi ada rapat mendadak sehingga aku baru bisa berangkat sekarang ): Kau sudah sampai?

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

Aku sudah sampai sejak 30 menit lalu. Cepatlah sampai! Makananku sudah habis dan aku mulai lapar :'(

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Sabarlah menunggu, baby. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu lagi ;)

'_**Huh. Janjinya jam 11, tapi baru berangkat sekarang? Sebaiknya alasan yang kau gunakan itu tidak dibuat-buat atau aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun.**_' Batin Luhan sambil mengutuk Sehun di dalam hatinya. Sementara itu disisi lain, tubuh Sehun bergidik tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

Luhan kembali menulis. Ia terlalu larut dalam cerita buatannya untuk menyadari sudah 30 menit berlalu. Karena ada seorang pelayan yang terus memerhatikannya dari jauh, Luhan pun tersadar dari kegiatannya.

'_**Sudah 30 menit.. Kenapa masih belum sampai juga? Bukankah kantornya dekat dari sini?**_' batinnya. Luhan merasa cemas (dan juga kesal) lalu memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

Thehun kau dimana? Aku sudah lapar lagi ):

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Maafkan aku, apple pie. Disini macet sekali ..

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

Hei jangan buat aku lebih lapar lagi dengan menuliskan apple pie! Lebih baik kau turun dari mobilmu dan jalan kaki kesini! Kantormu kan dekat! Oh dan jangan lupa nanti belikan aku apple pie.

Sehun tertawa pelan ketika melihat balasan dari Luhan. Oh rusa miliknya yang manja itu benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan. Sehun bisa membayangkan Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya di sambil menuliskan pesan untuknya.

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Haha. Tenang saja baby, aku akan membelikanmu nanti. Cuaca hari ini panas dan aku sedang memakai jas.. Tunggu saja aku dengan sabar, oke?

Luhan menghela nafas. Sampai kapan pacarnya membuatnya menunggu? Bahkan Luhan yakin kalau staff yang bekerja di situ sampai hafal dengan mukanya. Dan lagi Luhan mulai kesal dengan perlakuan para staff yang selalu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memperhatikan mukanya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Pada akhirnya Luhan mengacuhkan semuanya dan kembali menulis.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu. Dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda pacarnya Luhan akan datang.

'_**Sudah jam 12, tapi kenapa dia belum datang juga?! Memangnya seberapa macetnya sih?!**_' Luhan membuka HandPhonenya dan menulis pesan kepada Sehun-nya tersayang.

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

HEI OH SEHUN! SUDAH SATU SETENGAH JAM AKU MENUNGGU DAN KAU MASIH BELUM DATANG?! KAU MAU KUPUTUSIN, HAH?!

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Maaf tapi disini benar-benar macet ):

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

KANTORMU DENGAN RESTORAN SIALAN INI KAN DEKAT. DAN KAU JUGA BENAR BENAR TEGA MEMBIARKANKU KELAPARAN! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI KELAPARAN YA?!

Ketika melihat pesan dari Luhan, Sehun mengalami keringat dingin. Kalau pacarnya sudah benar-benar kesal, ia akan menggunakan capslock di setiap huruf yang ia ketik. Dan lagi membujuk Luhan itu benar-benar akan membuatnya uang didompetnya terkuras habis. Yah, walaupun Sehun adalah orang kaya yang selalu dihujani uang.

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Tentu saja tidak, honey. Sabarlah menungguku dan aku akan membelikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan ketika aku sudah sampai nanti ;)

Luhan mendengus kesal ketika melihat balasan dari pacarnya. Memangnya amarahnya akan reda kalau Sehun akan membelikan apapun yang ia inginkan?! Yah walaupun pada akhirnya Luhan akan meminta ini dan itu.

'_**Apa aku.. pulang saja? Tidak ada gunanya menunggu lebih dari ini..**_' batin Luhan. Namun Luhan, yang masih memiliki hati nurani, tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun. Dan juga terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin para staff mengira bahwa ia hanya numpang duduk saja. Luhan pun kembali melakukan kegiatannya, yaitu menulis.

45 menit berlalu. Sekarang sudah jam 13.45. Dan Oh Sehun masih belum datang. Luhan benar-benar merasa bosan dan ia mulai kehabisan ide. Akhirnya ia membuka HandPhonenya yang sedari tadi di_silent_. Tertulis '_16 new unread messages. 6 missed calls._' di layar HandPhonenya. Luhan, dengan penuh rasa penasaran, membaca pesa untuknya satu persatu.

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Lulu kau masih menunggu disitu?

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Kenapa lama sekali membalas?

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Kau ngambek?

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

HYUNG BALAS PESANKU!

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

HYUNG KAU DICULIK? ASTAGA CEPAT BALAS PESANKU ATAU AKU AKAN TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG! ):

Dan berbagai pesan lainnya yang berisi ucapan maaf yang tentu saja dikirim oleh Oh Sehun tercintanya. Tapi melihat pacarnya yang sedari tadi meminta maaf lewat _instant message _itu tidak membuat hati Luhan tersentuh maupun merasa iba sedikit pun. Memang kejam, tapi kita sendiri juga tidak menerima permintaan maaf seseorang lewat _instant message _yang tidak memperlukan usaha sedikit pun, kan?

Luhan dengan berat hati membalas pesan dari Oh-Sialan-Sehun. Dengan tangan yang menyentuh—ah tidak lebih tepatnya menusuk— layar HandPhonenya, Luhan berhasil membalas pesan dari Sehun tanpa merusak layar HandPhonenya.

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

Kalau kau minta maaf, setidaknya kau bicara di depan wajahku, bodoh.

Dan kurang dari 1 menit sudah ada pesan masuk. Sehun pasti memegang HandPhonenya dengan erat sambil menunggu balasan dari Luhan.

From: Thehunnie

To: Ludeerlu

Bagaimana caranya, hyung? Aku bahkan belum sampai ..

From: Ludeerlu

To: Thehunnie

Aku tidak peduli, maknae.

Setelah itu Luhan langsung mematikan HandPhonenya. Ia sudah SANGAT kesal. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang, namun cerita buatannya baru sampai setengah bab. Dan Luhan benci dengan cerita buatannya berhenti di tengan jalan. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya sampai habis satu bab. Dan apabila Sehun belum datang ketika ia sudah selesai, maka Luhan tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan ngambek kepadanya selama satu minggu lebih. Yah, walaupun paling ia hanya akan ngambek untuk paling lama 3 hari.

15 menit berlalu. Luhan sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya dan Oh-Sialan-Sehun masih belum datang juga. Hampir saja ia mematahkan pensil satu-satunya yang ia bawa saking kesalnya. Kalian tahu? Luhan sebenarnya adalah atlit olahraga bela diri. Ia sudah memenangkan perlombaan hingga ke internasional dengan berbagai cabang olahraga bela diri. Maklum saja sih, karena Luhan tidak ingin disentuh oleh laki-laki mesum yang ingin mencabulinya. Apalagi dengan wajah yang imut dan cantiknya. Para lelaki semakin tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya.

Tepat sebelum Luhan bangkit dari bangkunya, muka yang sangat ia kenal muncul.

Oh-Sialan-Sehun. Orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama 2,5 jam. Orang yang telah membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit karena duduk terlalu lama.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, maknae." Dengan dahi yang berkerut dan bibir yang dikerucutkan, Luhan segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hei, tunggu tunggu tunggu kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memegang kedua pundak Luhan agar dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Tentu saja pulang. Untuk apa aku bersama dengan orang yang telah membuatku menunggu selama 2,5 jam?" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

"Hyung, maafkan aku.. Ayo kita lanjuti kencan kita?" Dengan penuh tenaga, Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan untuk kembali duduk. Dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, karena kalau ia memberontak bisa-bisa Sehun akan meronta-ronta di depan umum, dan itu akan membuatnya malu. Sangat malu.

"Hey baby, senyum sedikit? Walaupun kau terlihat imut saat sedang cemberut, tapi aku tak ingin suasana hatimu buruk. Ya?" Tangan Sehun meraih pipi Luhan dan membelainya dengan pelan.

"Haruskah aku tersenyum manis kepada orang yang membuatku menunggu selama 2,5 jam dan membuat bagian bawah tubuhku pegal karena duduk terlalu lama? Kau keterlaluan." Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, namun ia tidak menepis tangan Sehun yang masih membelai pipinya. Sehun hanya terdiam. Lalu mendadak ia tersenyum dengan manis. Seyuman yang bisa meluluhkan hati semua wanita (dan juga pria) di muka bumi ini. Luhan sih hanya memberikan reaksi pipi yang merona. Hanya.

"Sebenarnya aku membuatku menunggu karena... Ini." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. dan dalam hitangan detik, Sehun berlutut dengan satu kaki dan berada dalam posisi seperti orang yang sedang melamar yang biasa kita tonton lewat TV.

"Ap—"

"Sebenarnya alasanku membuatmu menunggu selama 2,5 jam adalah ini—" Sehun membuka kotak kecil itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin yang memiliki permata kecil. "—Tadi ketika aku sedang mengambil pesanan cincin ini, ternyata cincin ini tertukar dengan milik orang lain sehingga aku harus menunggu lama. Tapi syukurlah aku bisa memberikan cincin ini kepadamu. Luhan, kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini di sebuah restoran cepat saji? Kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu karena pesanan kita tertukar? Aku ingin tempat ini adalah awal mula pertemuan kita dan akhir dari hubungan kita untuk melanjuti ke tahap selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu aku ingin sekali melamarmu di sini. Xiao Luhan, maukah kau meninggalkan hubungan kita yang sekarang lalu melanjuti ketahap selanjutnya? _Will you forgive me if I marry you?_" Dengan mantap Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca.

"OH-SIALAN-SEHUN, KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA INGINNYA AKU MENDENGAR UCAPAN ITU KELUAR DARI MULUT SEKSIMU ITU?! TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU DAN MENIKAHIMU!" ucap Luhan sambil berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sangat erat sambil air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. Mereka berpelukan selama kurang lebih 30 detik, hingga Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah karena air matanya.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan melindungimu hingga akhir hayatmu, Xiao Luhan." dan dengan kata-kata manis itu, Sehun memasangkan cincin ke jari manis ditangan sebelah kiri Luhan. Luhan menunjukkan senyuman malaikatnya kepada Sehun dan menciummnya tepat dibibir. Para penonton—orang-orang yang sedang berada di dalam restoran cepat saji itu, tidak lupa juga dengan para staff—memberi tepuk tangan dan menyoraki Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun kemudian menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi Sehun—Aston Martin One-77 kesayangannya—sambil diikuti oleh suara sorakan dari para penonton.

Terdengar suara desahan yang memenuhi mobil Aston Martin One- 77 itu. Ternyata telah terjadi sesi panas yang kemudian dilanjutkan diranjang. Entah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan pada hari itu, yang pasti setelah itu Luhan akan mengomeli Sehun karena tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin sakit (dan Sehun akan meminta maaf kepadanya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka karena Sehun yang tidak bisa mengontrol libidonya).

The End

A/N: Uwah akhirnya selesai juga! Ini cerita memakan waktu sampai 4 bulanan (yah ketahuan malasnya si author nih). Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, kurang jelas penjelasannya, atau kurang ngena fluff nya soalnya baru pertama kali bikin ff complete. Tolong kritik dan sarannya? *wink wink**pasang doe eyes nya Luhan**Readers muntah**Rhinompedo langsung pundung*


End file.
